Harry Potter and the Year of the Heroes
by pipermcdiva
Summary: Annabeth Chase has her mission: Along with two hand-picked companions, infiltrate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as students, protect Harry Potter, and defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. Of course, this is Annabeth Chase, and she won't be satisfied without her absolute best work. After their foe allies himself to immortal beings, she knows she can't just stop with him.


"Ok, we need to form a game plan."

Annabeth sat down on the grass across from her companions, crossing her legs and uncapping her pen. Piper handed her a yellow legal pad opened to a page titled ΧΌΓΚΟΥΑΡΤΣ.

"So, will we be going with real names or aliases?"

Piper spoke. "Well, we could end up there for a year, so I don't know how I'd feel about using a fake name for that long. Plus, what if we slip up?"

Nico di Angelo gave a little cough. "I don't necessarily have much in the way of legal documentation, so if anybody decides to investigate us by real names, it could be an issue. I'm supposed to be in my eighties. Then again, Piper is kind of famous, so it'll be suspicious if she's caught using a fake name."

Annabeth was rapidly scribbling notes in Greek. "Maybe we could use a mix? It could give us a bit of a failsafe. If Piper doesn't use a fake name, nobody will pay very much attention. If Nico's caught with a fake name but Piper isn't using one, anybody suspicious would assume that Nico is the only one involved. Uh, no offense, Nico, but-"

"Yeah. I'm kinda shady."

"Quite literally, too!"

The two stared at Piper for a second before bursting into laughter. "That's _so _lame!"

The trio quickly got back down to business, discussing their plan. They decided that Nico would use the identity of somebody at camp- with the guy's permission, of course. Piper would be going by her real name, as would Annabeth. Camp Half-Blood would be a secret. The three would all have distant, yet demanding parents who sent them to study under the great American tutor Chiron, focusing on DADA and History of Magic. Chiron, of course, encouraged his students to study what they were interested in independently, explaining the teens' wide range of knowledge and power. After reaching a certain level, Chiron had decided to send them to be taught at the best school he knew of. Because Hecate had been the one to approach Chiron with the quest, she had agreed to give the young heroes everything they could need to survive in the Wizarding world, including magical powers. Overall, the group was confident in their story.

"Alright, Nico, can you get Will to agree to the plan?"

Nico sighed, "I can certainly try."

"Piper?"

"I've got it."

The three heroes parted.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Will?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I have kind of a weird request."

Will sat up on his bed, looking over to his best friend. The boy was sprawled on a neon yellow beanbag chair. The thing prompted Will to think of radioactive bumblebees whenever Nico came over. The bright colors of the Apollo cabin usually seemed wonderful until Nico walked in. His olive skin and dark hair, eyes, and clothing made the neons seem garish and infantile in comparison.

"Emergency surgery? Spontaneous sale at Hot Topic? Green card wedding? I'm down for anything."

Nico scowled on principle. "It's for a quest I'm going on with Piper and Annabeth. Well, I guess it's more of a mission than a quest, now that there's no Oracle."

"You're leaving? How long? No, how dangerous?" Will leaned forward as Nico straightened his back.

"It should be pretty low-risk. As for time…"

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, that doesn't bode well. Is it long?"

"Could be. It's at a boarding school. For wizards."

"..."

"I know, it's crazy. Hecate has her own little world. It's, uh, pretty far away. In Scotland, actually."

Will chuckled nervously. "What do you need from me? Fake accent lessons?"

Nico stood, walking over to Will's bunk and sitting down. "Alright, I understand completely if you refuse, ok?"

"Uh, yeah. This is getting kinda scary, dude."

"Could I use your identity?"

"...What?"

"I should be an old man by now. If anybody decides I should be investigated, our cover would be blown immediately. I need a real identity, just in case."

"Of course! Damn, I thought you were about to ask if you could, like, sacrifice me. Oh, and, uh, just for future reference, I'm totally not a virgin. Not available for sacrifice."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Sure. I'll believe that the day I believe the Stolls when they say they met Pete Wentz."

"No, that totally happened! Never mind… But why you three specifically? I never thought Annabeth and Percy would split up again."

"You _did _hear that it's at a school, right? Annabeth's the leader. She chose Piper because it could be long-term, so the charmspeak could smooth things over if need be. I have experience with witches and wizards in the Underworld, and the shadow travel will allow us to leave school grounds whenever."

"Hm. What's the mission?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Obviously not. Chiron is sending three of his strongest campers. It's something big."

Nico sighed. "It's just, uh, defeatingadarklord."

Will blinked. "You're seriously going for the evasive speed-talking? Just tell me!"

"Defeating a dark lord. Well, dark wizard. He's got a bit of an uprising, some murderous followers, some teenage guy he wants to kill. A few empousi, hydras, telekhines, etcetera have been joining him. We're supposed to keep an eye on the kid and take down the wizard. That's why we're going to the school."

"Hm. Remember to pack warm clothes!"

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! Hey, Annabeth!"<p>

The young woman in question paused her afternoon jog, looking back to see a blond boy running towards her. He wasn't quite panting, but he obviously wasn't up to Annabeth's strict standards set for herself.

"Yeah, Will?"

Will paused to catch his breath. "Okay, I know this is, like, out of line or whatever, but it's about your mission. The people on your mission, specifically the moody guy."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, inviting Will to elaborate.

"See, I know I'm not a real doctor and I have no control over you or him, but you have GOT to be careful with Nico. Shadow travel and even minor manipulation can drain him really quickly right now. Just be sure he gets a lot of sunlight. I'd honestly like to be there myself, but-"

"Why not?"

"- vitamin D… Wait, what?"

"Well, we've already kinda tossed the whole prophecy rule out the window. Why not break another? You'd be far from dead weight, especially if Nico has to make a long or unexpected trip. Actually, I'm surprised we never really traveled with healers in the past. Not everything can be healed with ambrosia and nectar, so having you around will be a nice safety net. Plus, you're charismatic, so you could help Nico get closer to the kids…"

As she continued, Will could practically see her glow with excitement. Strategizing was Annabeth's expertise, and he presented her with an entirely new opportunity. Will hated to interrupt anybody so happy, but necessity won out.

"What do I need to bring?"

Thirty-five minutes and one trip to the Athena cabin later, Annabeth sent Will off with a long list of items (some under the curious heading of "Diagon Alley") and a book entitled Hogwarts, A History by a woman named Bathilda Bagshot. He had also been given a small pouch full of coins of various sizes and colors. He made a mental note to later ask Nico exactly what each of them were made of. Will always asked the same question when faced with unknown metals, as it usually resulted in Nico biting and staring intently at small objects, which Will found both hilarious and kinda cute.

After dumping his book, list, and pouch on his bunk, Will set out to tell Nico that his identity wouldn't be available for use. He wondered idly if Nico would be annoyed. Will often wondered if he was too overbearing, too obsessed. Nico was his friend, so Will naturally worried. He tried to dismiss the thought, though it still itched at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I can't say goodbye in person, Jay. We've gotta leave in a couple hours."<p>

Jason smiled at his girlfriend, removing his glasses to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"It's fine, Piper. I'm pretty busy anyways. I've got my mission, you've got yours."

"Still. Even though you're gross and sweaty, I want to at least hug you goodbye, you know?" Piper was pulling her hair up into a ponytail, a neon yellow scrunchie on her wrist.

"Really, Piper? A scrunchie?"

Piper scowled playfully, wrapping the scrunchie around the messy ponytail.

"What are you, the fashion police?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but even _I_ know that scrunchies are out!"

Piper shook her head, chuckling. "I'm gonna miss you, ya jerk. Remember to talk to Reyna about the mission, okay? I love you."

"Love you too." Jason smiled, swiping his hand through the Iris Message with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>"No! You did <em>not<em> get two chocolate frog cards in one go. I'm calling BS!"

A ginger boy scowled at his best friend, readying himself for the battle of the century, before being interrupted by their resident Responsible One.

"Guys, I think I've found a compartment. There are four people already, but they seem pretty quiet." Hermione Granger frowned. "You know, I don't think I recognize any of them. They're definitely too old for first years…"

Hermione opened the compartment door carefully.

"Excuse me? Would you mind if my friends and I sat in here? I realize it may be a bit full, but-"

"Nonsense!" A tall, attractive blond guy with an American accent smiled at her, and Hermione nearly swooned. "We can make room!"

The guy scooted ridiculously close to his dark-haired friend. The smaller boy looked to be of Italian descent, a theory which was confirmed for Hermione when he muttered "_Pompinara_" under his breath. The blond guy paused for a second before a devilish grin stretched across his face.

"Hey, Nico, would you mind so terribly if I sat in your lap? Thanks, you're the best!"

"Oh, no. No no nononononono-!"

The boy, Nico, was trapped. Then again, trapped with a hot guy in your lap wasn't exactly Hermione's idea of a bad time.

"Plenty of space for you guys!"

As she, Harry, and Ron sat, Hermione blushed the slightest bit. Why was she thinking of a guy she didn't know so… _fondly_?

A blonde girl with pretty grey eyes reached a hand out to Hermione. "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is my cousin Will. The pretty Cherokee is Piper and the seat-cushion is Nico."

Though the girl's smile was bright and welcoming, Hermione sensed something off about her. Still, she held her hand out with a bright smile of her own. "Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you. I hope you don't find me terribly rude, but may I ask why you three are suddenly at Hogwarts? You're clearly foreign and I've never seen you around before. Is there some new exchange program?"

Harry smiled at his friend. "Hermione, don't attack them!" Her turned to their foriegn traveling companions. "Hi. I'm, uh, Harry... Potter… Kind of obvious, I guess." Harry chuckled awkwardly before looking to Ron.

"Oh! I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you guys." Ron grinned, shaking the hand of the beautiful girl, Piper.

"Is Nico okay?"

"No," The boy stated flatly, glaring at Will, who responded to Ron brightly.

"Oh, it's fine. He's tough."

"Will, I'd like to cut a deal."

"Yes, incredibly grumpy cushion?"

Hermione grinned. Yes, they were being silly, but it wasn't often she saw two people who were such close friends. Considering she had never really had any friends before Harry and Ron, it especially warmed her heart to see others with their friends.

"How about you let me up?"

"Hmmm…" Will looked into the distance, scratching his chin dramatically. "...On one condition. You sit in my lap."

"No!" Nico looked scandalized.

"Fine. Feel free to suffocate as long as you want." Will smiled, leaning back and covering Nico's face.

"Ugh...fine."

Nico placed his hands firmly on his friend's back and pushed. As Will stood, Nico attempted to make a break for it. However, before the smaller boy could run away, Will grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down as he sat.

"See, isn't this better?"

Annabeth and Piper glanced at each other with small smiles. They had agreed beforehand to judge the trio based upon their reactions to Will and Nico; Of course, Will and Nico had no idea about that particular plan. The four decided that Will and Nico needed to seem inseparable. Will would be immediately trusted, and his close relationship with Nico would convince the trio that Nico himself should be trusted.

Neither Nico nor Will objected to the plan, much the the delight of Annabeth.

Ron looked mildly disgusted, while Harry and Hermione looked on the two with slight apprehension and clear fondness. The appearance of fun and outgoing best friends was already helping Nico's reputation. Annabeth hoped that Ron's feelings would soon change to align with those of his friends. Piper casually slung an arm around Annabeth's shoulders in a secret message: _Only time will tell._


End file.
